1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool assembly, and more particularly, to a tool assembly having multiple different tools.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional tool assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,560, and comprises a handle having an elongated body which has oppositely disposed handle ends. A first tool means comprises sleeve means, and means for pivotally connecting the sleeve means to the handle disposed adjacent one handle end. The sleeve means comprises means for removably receiving at least one tool bit. The sleeve means is pivoted from an inoperable position adjacent the handle to an operable position disposed away from the handle. The at least one said tool bit is disposed in the sleeve means in the operable position. A second tool means comprises means for engaging a tool element, and means for pivotally connecting the second tool means to the handle adjacent the other handle end. The second tool means is pivoted to an operable position to engage the tool element. There is a telescoping magnet means and means for connecting the telescoping magnet means to the handle. The means for connecting the telescoping magnet means comprises means for pivotally connecting the telescoping magnet means to said handle. The hand tool is alternatively operable as a first tool, a second tool or a telescoping magnet.
However, the outer sleeve and the inner sleeve can only receive the first and second drive bits, the number of the drive bits is limited and the space for the drive bits cannot be expandable. The first and second drive bits are all received in the inner sleeve, when the user wants to use the second bits, the second bits have to be removed from the outer sleeve, and then connected to the inner sleeve in reverse direction. The steps are complicated and inconvenient.
The present invention intends to provide a tool assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.